Overcoming Insanity
by Majin Videl
Summary: She's the only one who can help him fight his demons. Gh/Vi, slight B/V


**Overcoming Insanity**

_Majin Videl – January 24, 2009_

It had been years since Goku decided to stay dead during the cell games. Gohan had been driven mad by his father's reckless indifference to human life. How could he abandon them like that? Didn't he know he had another son? It had gotten so bad, that Chichi had decided to put him in a care facility. Although she loved both her sons to death, Gohan was too much of a problem to have around Goten. She couldn't accept how much things had changed, all in that one night. Gohan's future as a scientist was blown away into a tiny miniscule fragment. Now how would she make a living?

Gohan created his own world, his own escape from all the pain his father's death had caused. Somehow, deep down, he couldn't help but think his father's death was his fault. It drove him insane. Even the word "father" brought him to give people atrocious glances. He couldn't even bear to hear the name "Goku" anymore. This world of his was…different. It was bizarre. He was affected by the outside world, everyone that spoke to him, influenced him in his dream world. However, that simple tone…that tiny tone that you may not notice, was all it took to drive the person away.

Whenever Doctor Abrams would check on him, he'd be in his usual corner, thought ridden, and depressed with lies. Dr. Abrams had to save this boy for he was quite the genius.

"Gohan, it's me, Dr. Abrams…how do you feel today?"

No response. Dead silence.

Thought's buzzed mercilessly through the young man's mind, not a single one of them pausing for him to see its contents. He could only guess that they had to do with the same thing, school. He'd never had the chance to experience a new school, or meet new people; he'd been dragged to this world.

_I stared outwards at the tree before me. It was taller than most buildings, full of bright red apples. I could only imagine if they were good or not, I doubted they were poison. I stared defiantly at the tree, it's not like I could fly up there or something. What's this, a bird chirping at me? Well, hello bird. It opened its wings and landed on my outstretched finger, singing some tune, some sinister tune._

_This had been happening quite a lot as of late. My usual dream world was interrupted by the echoing of a sinister voice, a dark and satanic voice. I didn't trust it, and I didn't think I should. I climbed up into the tree, staring at the apple in question, it was too far away for me to reach. Scaling back down the tree, I decided to wait for one to fall, rather than fall off myself._

_The clouds began to darken. Was it going to rain? No, it can't rain here, this is my world! "Gohan," I could hear a voice calling to me. Was it mom? No…it sounded like…like, dad. "Gohan, why didn't you stop me?"_

"_Father?" I was not in the mood for any of his games today. "Why did you leave?"  
_

_And so it was day in and day out, arguing with that same voice. I swear it was my father, there's no way it could be anyone else. I sat in the grass and took a deep breath. Was I hovering? Holy crap, I was flying! Wait, I can't fly. Suddenly I crashed back to the ground, and the clouds darkened more. I could hear another voice speaking to me. It was a bit calmer than the last. "Gohan," It said, "Its Dr. Abrams…"_

_I hated this man. He's always trying to take away what's mine! I stared up at the clouds, willing them to go away, but they wouldn't. What was happening to my world? It was crumbling at my feet, and I was left helpless. Lightening came from the sky and struck the tree I was previously in, catching the small branches on fire. The fire sparked and spittle into the grass below me, catching the meadow on fire._

"_How are you feeling today?" The voice continued to ask._

_Couldn't he see? How could he not? It wasn't totally oblivious, was it? Jumping, I ran through the meadow to the lake, and over the rocks, toward the den on the pasture. I lived in the den, it was the only safe place anymore. I could hear that menacing voice again. "I'm not ok!" I screamed in my head. "I am __**not **__ok!"_

Falling to his knees, Gohan brought his hands to his head, tangling them in his hair, and yanking on them. Something had drastically altered in his dream-world, and Dr. Abrams knew it. He paced the floor, writing in his notebook. "We'll try a different type of treatment, Mr. Son."

* * *

:O! Videl comes in a bit later. Sorry if this sounds terrible…I'm half asleep. ^^ As always, read and review…and yes, its _slightly _based on American McGee's Alice. Its also really short...until I can get my mind working again. _Soldier's Creed _will be updated tomorrow...not that anyone cares.


End file.
